


whore.

by DictionaryWrites



Category: Marvel, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, Humiliation, M/M, Rough Sex, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 17:47:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15006110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DictionaryWrites/pseuds/DictionaryWrites
Summary: Rough sex + dirty talk.





	whore.

The Grandmaster has Loki pinned beneath him, and Loki cannot bear it. He is pinned on his belly, pressed over the edge of the bed, and he scrabbles at the sofa beneath him,  _whining_. The Grandmaster fucks him so hard Loki cannot stand it, pushes the air out of him with every thrust, and Loki can feel the heat of the Grandmaster’s breath on his throat, feel his backside, his thighs,  _bruising_. 

“Aw, I… I just love this little, uh, this little quim of yours, kitten,” the Grandmaster murmurs, and he drags his teeth hard down Loki’s shoulder, making him grunt and shift and  _arch_. “So wet, so… Just a little, uh, chilling, huh? So cold. I love it.”

Loki cries out when the Grandmaster adjusts his angle slightly, and suddenly, he’s so much more full than he was before, unspeakably, inescapably.

“Aw, and those  _noises_ , gee, it’s like you’re– it’s like you’re made just for me. Yeah? You’re like… You’re  _special_ , honey. You’re, uh, you’re my  _favourite_  little toy.” Loki cries out as the Grandmaster reaches underneath him, his fingers rough over Loki’s cock, and Loki just can’t  _stand_  it, can’t not gasp and thrust himself into the touch. “You pretty little… Are you a slut?”

“No.” The Grandmaster smacks his arse, and Loki grunts. “I’m  _not_  a slut, I just– I only do things for… You.”

“Then you’re a whore.”

“I’m not a whore.” The Grandmaster laughs against the back of Loki’s neck, and Loki inhales, feels the desperate urge to crawl out from beneath the Grandmaster. He can feel the orgasm, humiliating and full of shame, coiling in his belly, and he hates it, hates it.

“No?” the Grandmaster asks softly. “You aren’t a– Honey, I think you are. You exchange this, uh, this  _lovely_  little body… For comfort. For food, and money, and pretty clothes - doesn’t that make you a whore?”

 _I do it for my life_ , Loki wants to snap.  _It has nothing to do with comfort_.

“Yes,” Loki whispers, resignedly. “Yes, it does.” The Grandmaster slips a finger against his arse, plays over the hole there, and he cannot help the groan that comes straight from his throat, can’t help the way it makes him come  _apart_.

“Good,” the Grandmaster whispers, and only heightens the onslaught.

**Author's Note:**

> [Hit me up](http://dictionarywrites.tumblr.com/faq). Requests always open.


End file.
